


home is wherever you take your bard

by troubadore



Series: geralt fluff week 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: “Come to Kaer Morhen with me,” he says. Jaskier’s blue eyes widen and he pushes on, feeling the need to justify himself, “We’re already in Kaedwen. It’ll be easier than you trying to travel as the snow sets in.”“You want me to...go home with you,” Jaskier says slowly, like he’s testing out the words. He watches Geralt with an expression he can’t discern. “To meet your brothers.”Geralt looks at the fire between them to escape that blue gaze that has, as of late, been causing strange feelings to burrow beneath his ribs, warming him at his core. He’s been trying desperately to ignore them. “Yes.”orGeralt pulls a Meet The Family
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: geralt fluff week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860493
Comments: 29
Kudos: 667
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	home is wherever you take your bard

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for [geralt fluff week](http://geraltfluffweek.tumblr.com)! prompt: kaer morhen / wolf witchers
> 
> i'd initially wanted to do something with baby geralt's first days in kaer morhen but his past is so inherently _sad_ that it doesn't lend well to a _fluff_ week—so a meet the wolf witchers it is!

Geralt takes Jaskier to Kaer Morhen for the first time the second winter they’re together.

It’s not the second winter they’ve known each other—they’re well past the decade mark by now—but it  _ is _ only the second time they’ve been traveling together so close to winter setting in. Jaskier offhandedly mentions that he has no court offers this year so he’ll have to make his way back to Kerack and his hometown, expression sour at the thought, and Geralt finds the offer pouring from his mouth before he can stop it, the urge to keep Jaskier close by his side pulling the words from his tongue. 

“Come to Kaer Morhen with me,” he says. Jaskier’s blue eyes widen and he pushes on, feeling the need to justify himself, “We’re already in Kaedwen. It’ll be easier than you trying to travel as the snow sets in.”

“You want me to...go home with you,” Jaskier says slowly, like he’s testing out the words. He watches Geralt with an expression he can’t discern. “To meet your brothers.”

Geralt looks at the fire between them to escape that blue gaze that has, as of late, been causing strange feelings to burrow beneath his ribs, warming him at his core. He’s been trying desperately to ignore them. “Yes.”

Jaskier watches him for another heartbeat before he smiles gently. “I’d like that.” 

They're the first back to the keep this year. Its walls rise high into the sky as they make their approach, and Geralt watches Jaskier take it in with wonder, quiet, for once, in his awe. It sparks something like pride in him that his— _ friend _ —he grimaces;  _ it's not quite right— _ finds the place that most feels like home to his liking. 

It's not completely empty of witchers—Vesemir greets them in the front courtyard, his gaze lingering on Jaskier before moving to Geralt with a questioning quirk of an eyebrow. Geralt pointedly keeps eye contact with him as he introduces them. 

"This is Jaskier," he says, almost a challenge. "Jaskier, Vesemir." 

_ So this is your bard,  _ Vesemir's eyes say, but he doesn't voice the thought. Instead, he inclines his head toward Jaskier, scrutinizing him as Jaskier grins and starts chattering away. 

"So you're like Geralt's...dad?" Jaskier asks, tilting his head, brow furrowed, and Geralt stops in the process of leading Roach away toward the stables, choking on air and whipping around to glare at him. 

It draws a snort out of Vesemir and he gives Jaskier a wry smile. "Something like that," he says, eyes gleaming as he looks at Geralt, and Geralt turns away from them, feeling the heat of something like  _ embarrassment  _ creep up his neck. 

It's no better when Lambert shows up next, followed by Eskel a day later. 

He worries, briefly, that they might see Jaskier's presence as a sort of intrusion, might be uncomfortable in the one place they can find solace with a stranger in its halls, but he needn't have. 

"Thought you said you had a bard, not a whore," Lambert calls to them. His eyes are as sharp as his grin as they rake over Jaskier's colorful outfit, then come up to linger on his face as he leers and makes a suggestive gesture. "Mouth like that looks like it should be wrapped around a cock." 

Geralt frowns and growls, offended on Jaskier's behalf despite the fact it's true, really, and ready to deck him, but Jaskier just laughs beside him. 

"My mouth is indeed multi-talented," he says with a wink, and Lambert snorts. "But you'd have to have a cock to find out." 

Lambert sputters in indignation while Eskel doubles over with laughter, and Geralt's own lips curl up in a repressed grin, knowing his bard won't be taking any of his brother's shit without giving it right back. 

It warms him up to his brothers, and Geralt finds a weight he hadn't realized he was carrying lift from his shoulders, letting him breathe easy and relax knowing that his family accepts his—Jaskier. 

_ His Jaskier.  _

Oh. 

Later, when they're settling in for the night about a month in, snow piling up in earnest outside, Jaskier finds a spot on the furs Geralt had dumped in front of the fire in his room and curls up beside him, leaning heavily against him. His blue eyes are lidded with exhaustion, dark in the low light, but he smiles at Geralt with gentle fondness. 

"Thank you," he murmurs, just loud enough to be heard over the crackle of the fire. "For inviting me to come with you. I...I know you don't like letting people in, because it makes you vulnerable, and witchers aren't supposed to be vulnerable. Bad for business, and all that. And introducing someone to your family—that's pretty vulnerable, I'd say. Trusting them like that. So. Thank you. For trusting me." 

It's as ineloquent as Geralt's ever heard him, but it's also as genuine as he's ever been, expressing simple, uncomplicated gratitude for the simple act of Geralt trusting him enough to introduce him to the people he considers his family. 

The warm feeling in his chest that's inextricably tied to Jaskier's very  _ being  _ expands within him, filling him from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. He feels the urge to press closer, to wrap himself around Jaskier and just hold him—so he does, leaning his head on top of Jaskier's, inhaling his meadow grass and wildflower scent as he wraps an arm around him. 

"I do," he murmurs, voice soft, unwilling to shatter the intimacy of the atmosphere around them. "Trust you. You're one of...very few." 

_ One of four, to be exact.  _

"Well," Jaskier says, just as quiet, smiling against Geralt's neck where his face is tucked, "it's an honor." 

Another urge wells up within him, and it—he can't—he doesn't  _ want  _ to fight it. Geralt leans back and tilts Jaskier's head up with a finger, looking into his blue eyes, searching for— _ something—  _

"Geralt," Jaskier whispers, eyes dropping to his mouth, and Geralt gives in. 

His lips are soft, pliant beneath his own, and he tastes of honey wine and spice. He tastes of  _ home.  _

Jaskier comes to Kaer Morhen most winters after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) and [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com) for more geraskier~!


End file.
